


Blasphemy

by zbgfans



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Post-Dragon Ball Super, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbgfans/pseuds/zbgfans
Summary: Zamasu wakes up after a long period of recovery, following his battle and defeat against the saiyans. His body has changed, his alternatives to achieving his plans and getting revenge have been drastically reduced.  Nostalgia over his former self haunts him.  In the midst of his decay he encounters a mortal, with a very peculiar plan. Is this truly sincere help?
Relationships: Hearts/Zamasu (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER/ TW!  
> The following text includes scenes and language that’s inappropriate for underage audience. It contains non-con touching, which can disturb some people. You’ve been warned! Read under your own responsibility. 
> 
> I delayed posting this story for a long time, I finished it last year. But I was afraid that it might be perceived as negative. I’m an overthinker, so here I am, writing a disclaimer.  
> I know it can be interpreted in a negative way, but that’s not my intention. By no means am I trying to romanticize any kind of abuse. I’d also like to clarify (in case my writing isn’t clear enough) that there is no romantic engagement between the two characters. It’s more of a “release” for both of them, as each one has their own conflict. This story portrays how sex is sometimes used for dominance, as a casual thing and is not necessarily tied to love. From my perspective, Hearts is the kind of jerk that does his own will, and doesn’t really care about others.   
> Keep in mind that fanfic is fiction and you guys shouldn’t be basing your relationships, expectations or sexual lives around stuff you read on the internet.   
> Love you all and enjoy!

A faint dripping could be heard, a steady rhythm of water against a hard surface. One drop after another, in a cycle that seemed endless. There was humid, cold air in the environment. Chilling to the bones. A beautiful, young god that laid on a bed, opened his eyes at the sound. His sight was blurry, he wondered how much time had passed by. He tried to stand up, but his body wouldn’t respond as usual.

He remained on the bed a few minutes more, he touched his face… There was something different. It was a metallic plate, some kind of armor that covered his face. He tried to take it off, but it was useless. A million questions started to rise within him, his senses seemed to return as he spun his thoughts. He tried to find the shape of the patch over his eye with his hands, when suddenly, he noticed another plate. This one, wrapped around his shoulder and went down to his chest.

‘ _What’s this?’, ‘What happened to me?’_ , he thought desperately. He looked around, trying to find something where he could look at himself. He got up from bed and walked towards the metallic wall at the end of the room. The image was blurry, but it was sharp enough to notice the new details on his body. A strange feeling overwhelmed the kai, he wasn’t himself anymore. Fleeting memories came to his mind, the last time he remembered… the other half of his body was dissolving into some kind of purple goop.

Now, his face… his arms… his hair... everything was different. He was still fused with Black, but his appearance had come back to “normal”. He kept staring at his body, there were pieces of armor around his ankles and wrists as well. His clothes were dirty and torn, as if he was just rescued from that battle with Son Goku. _“Son Goku…”_ , the thought alone made his blood boil. The last thing he could remember was that blinding burst of light caused by Zeno. After that, everything was blank.

He also noticed something else… he couldn’t “listen” Black’s voice anymore inside his head. That first time experiencing fusion there was some kind of “balance” between the two. He could even say, Black’s personality was trying to take over. Now there was nothing. He was trapped with himself, his mortal side was only reflected on his appearance.

He remained silent in that dim, cold room. The place was almost empty, there was a streak of orange neon light that ran at the edge of the ceiling. There was a sink in the corner, a metallic chair and a bed. It looked like a prison cell, even the door locked from the outside.

 _“Nothing I can’t throw down”,_ he thought.

Suddenly, he heard the internal latch of the door move and click. A gleam of white light entered the room, Zamasu stood up quickly, ready to fight.

“Who are you mortal!?” he yelled.

He heard a soft chuckle, a man with purple skin and round glasses stood before him.

“Calm down, after all my hard work I expected some kind of ‘thank you’. I’m glad you’re finally awake!”

“Don’t tell me how to behave mortal! Why am I here?!”

“Sit down, I don’t think you’re in a position to challenge anyone at the moment.”

Zamasu was furious, _‘Who was that mortal that talked to him with such familiarity?’_

 _“_ Don’t talk to me as if you knew me…”

“But of course I know you! I’ll say it again, take a seat. Thanks to me you don’t look like a melting candle anymore. “

Zamasu looked at the door shut behind the man, he wouldn’t do anything this stranger commanded.

“If it makes you feel better, I have no intentions of harming you. On the contrary, I want to discuss our interests”, said the demon.

The kai’s confusion grew as Fu talked. The demon sat down on the chair while Zamasu stared at him.

“Well if you want to stay standing, I’ll stop insisting. My name’s Fu.”

Zamasu glared at him with distrust. They had a long conversation filled with many questions, words never seemed enough. But in the end, Zamasu agreed to be part of Fu’s team.

“As soon as I can contact Hearts, I’ll take you with him. I’m sure you two will understand each other better” said Fu. “Any other thing that wasn’t clear? I’m glad you made the right choice, you won’t regret collaborating with us! Your abilities will be of great importance in our team” he added.

“I’m fine. Although, I must say I hate being here almost like a prisoner” said Zamasu.

“Nonsense! You can get out of here whenever you please! There’s the switch that controls the door” said Fu as he pointed to the wall. “But… if I was in your place, I wouldn’t waste all the process you’ve been through for a momentary desire. Escaping… for example. If I wanted you dead, I wouldn’t have used all my resources and time to reassemble your structure from scratch. That armor that keeps you stable was very complicated to create. Besides… there’s really nowhere to go.”

“And you want me to be grateful?” Zamasu chuckled “Have this in mind, I didn’t ask you for anything. Anyways, everything happens for a reason, doesn’t it?”

“I’m not asking anything from you either, am I? You’re willingly joining us, right? You have your own goals in mind.”

Fu walked out of the room. Zamasu exhaled, annoyed. He felt nauseous at the idea of having to join those freaks. _“Everything will be temporary. As soon as I can, I’ll implement **my** plan. These mortals think they can use a god, as if I were a tool. I AM the plan, MY plan is the only one that matters. They’re so naïve in thinking I’ll accept blindly just because Fu did this… thing to me. They’re so pathetic.”_

Zamasu knew that because of the process he’d been through, his body wasn’t at its full potential. Fu had explained, that he would be in optimal conditions for fighting in a few days more. He was intrigued to meet Hearts. His plan was so ridiculous, blasphemous. _“A mortal that wants to kill all gods. I knew that in given time, gifting them such extraordinary powers would turn them into a threat. I’ll let him kill Zeno, but I’ll take care of the rest. Only a god can execute a judgment like that upon the universes.”_

He felt filthy, knowing he’d had to join a mortal’s team. He felt baffled, he could never fully trust some strangers. He still had so many doubts regarding that conversation with Fu.

It wasn’t long before the memory of Black started to haunt him. He missed that part of him, so much… as he never though he could miss someone. He was aware that now he and Black were one, but it was as if only the physical part of him had remained. That bitter feeling of loneliness, which seemed so far away, as part of a distant life… had returned with a mighty strength. All they had been through, played on repeat in his mind. Like a never ending loop. He touched his arms, now they were a lot more similar to Black’s. The shape of his hair, the color of his clothes, the image of the saiyan seeped through every part of his being. Tears started rolling down the kai’s face. _“I wish I wasn’t so aware of your existence”_ he whispered softly. Time passed by slowly, Zamasu wandered through his own thoughts as he laid down. Out of the blue, Fu’s voice interrupted him:

“Succes, Zamasu! I talked to Hearts a while ago. I hope you’re not asleep”

The kai didn’t say a word and walked silently out of his room. His legs felt heavy and his head hurt, he cursed every single second.

Fu and Zamasu arrived at the Core Area, the place where Hearts and his team had their base.

“We’re here! He’s Zamasu!” yelled Fu enthusiastically, as they entered the room.

Hearts turned his head towards the entrance, he was impressed at the sight. The first time he’d seen the kai was in Fu’s lab, very briefly. Now, he looked so different. In fact, he was different from any other god of creation. His white tousled hair, his beautiful silver eyes… made a stark contrast with the powerful ki he irradiated. Just as Fu had described him, there was no other god like him.

“My, my, my…. The demi-god is finally here!” said Hearts, teasing.

“I’m not a demi-god, mortal” answered Zamasu seriously, as he gave Hearts a sharp glare.

Hearts laughed and said:

“Well, in a team where the main goal is to annihilate all gods, being a demi-god makes you safe. If I’m not mistaken, you’re fused with a mortal, aren’t you?”

Zamasu froze at Hearts’ words. How did he know that?

“Calm down, Fu had already told me about you. No need to put on that face.”

Hearts and the others introduced themselves and greeted the kai. During that time, his thoughts wandered far away from there. He didn’t feel any sort of connection or feeling of belonging. Nevertheless, they all seemed to get along pretty well. _“Obviously, a god can’t blend in with a group of mortals”_ he thought to himself. He listened to them, but his mind went back to his own plan, to Black… he could only feel repulsed by being there. Formalities ended and everyone took their own way.

“You’ll stay in the bedroom that’s over there” said Hearts as he pointed down the hallway. “Well, it’s not properly a bedroom, but it’s good enough so you can have a space of your own. We’ll achieve great things together!” he added as Zamasu closed the door behind him.

Zamasu felt dizzy and even weak, it was annoying to be there. He hated being in such a precarious situation, so humiliating. He laid down and closed his eyes… memories came back, only to suffocate his mind. His defeat replayed in his mind, his “death” by Trunks’ and Zeno’s hands. He felt so alone. He loved his current form, but a part of him wanted to go back in time as well. To be his old self, to better times.

In that moment, he heard someone knocking at his door. He groaned and stood up to open it, Hearts’ fair skin glowed under the neon lights of that cold place.

“Are you busy?” asked Hearts “I want you to go with me outside, I need to talk to you. I really don’t know what Fu might’ve told you, but I want to set things clear with you.”

“I don’t think there’s much to talk about. Stop treating me as if I were an equal, as soon as I can fight, I’ll help you. Now leave me alone.”

Zamasu tried to slam the door shut, but Hearts stopped him.

“These types of situations are the things I want to talk about…” whispered Hearts as his blood-red eyes stared at the kai.

He didn’t look annoyed, but there was something about him that made Zamasu uncomfortable. Hearts pushed open the door and walked into the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Alright, we can talk here. As you may know, my plan is simple. I want to kill Zeno, to pave the way for an authentic, true freedom of mortals…”

“I didn’t know mortals needed more freedom than what they already have…” interrupted Zamasu with disdain.

“And that’s where you’re wrong. Because even a so-called god like you, is tied to the yoke of your superiors. Why did your plan fail? Wasn’t it because of that bratty dwarf that does his own will according to the mood he has for the day?”

Zamasu frowned.

“I’m right, am I? You don’t even have the freedom to do something out of the parameters of your own existence. Because the gods don’t allow you to do so. We share more things than you think Zamasu. Together, we’ll be invincible. I’m the only one with enough power to defeat Zeno. With the seed of the universe, not even he will be able to stop us. There’s no one more valuable in my team than you. You don’t know how eager I was to meet you as soon as Fu told me about you.”

“I don’t know why you want to _‘help me’_. Are you aware that my plans don’t include you, or your team?”

“Yes, I am. But without us you wouldn’t even be here. Without me, Zeno remains out there… ready to end your life whenever he feels like it. You agreed to join my team, you’ll definitely gain more than you think. I offer you power, I offer you an opportunity to get revenge on the ones that humiliated you. Or, are you going to deny how much you want to see them crawling at your feet, begging for their lives?”

“I want you to defeat Zeno. I’ll do whatever is necessary to help you achieve your goal. But don’t treat me as your subordinate, because I’m not. “

“Of course… just one more thing Zamasu. You know what really made me excited about you? I wanted to know how capable I was to _have a god under my lead_. I was so interested in you, that seriously, I want to find that out as soon as possible” said Hearts, taking off his glasses.

“What do you mean?” asked the kai, taking a few steps away from Hearts.

“I don’t think you can really play innocent here Zamasu. I can read every single thought that goes through that little mind of yours. I know how much you miss that bootleg copy of Son Goku you made for yourself.”

As soon as Zamasu heard these words, he felt severely hurt. It was a direct attack, to his privacy, to his being.

“Don’t you dare mention him! You don’t know anything!” screamed Zamasu, ready to throw a blow at any moment.

“I think I know enough” chuckled Hearts. “How long have you been conscious? That’s not something very godly, in fact… I think it’s something quite mortal. I know you’re now fused with him, but his presence was the thing that made you unstable. Is that right? Now that he’s under control, look at you. You’re much better without him, or… without _you_ , depends on how you want to see it.”

“Shut up!” yelled Zamasu as he tried to punch Heart’s face.

Hearts stopped his fist and clenched it tightly into his own. An evil grin crossed his pale face, and his crimson eyes stared directly into the kai’s. Zamasu’s stomach felt a weird churn, he wasn’t afraid but he hated the fact that this stranger could invade his mind at will.

“I seriously feel for you… were you so desperate for affection that you had to create a copy of someone else for you? I could also offer you affection Zamasu…” he whispered as he walked closer to the kai. He pushed him against the wall, grabbed his face and clenched Zamasu’s jaw.

“Get your filthy hands off me.” answered Zamasu. “Read my mind and memorize this: Black wasn’t created out of a romantic need. Actually, he was the one who saved me. And anything that happened between us, is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.”

Zamasu tried to escape Hearts’ grip, but he was incredibly strong. Height difference was also evident. Hearts laughed at Zamasu’s struggling. He lowered his hand to the kai’s neck, squeezing it tightly. Zamasu kept trying to get that mortal away from him, it was embarrassing. He felt insulted by being subjected with such ease by Hearts. He stared directly into the mortal’s eyes, his bright red irises seemed soulless and a mischievous grin crossed his ghastly face.

“You’re cute when you’re fighting. Keep trying… ” said Hearts, as he took a few strands of soft, snow-white hair.

Zamasu punched Hearts onto his side, pushing him away. He hadn’t gone significantly far though, it was as if it didn’t even hurt him at all.

Hearts started chuckling, he was a lot more pleased than annoyed. He was outstandingly fast, in a blink of an eye, he had the kai against the wall again. He tightened his hand around Zamasu’s neck and started kissing his face softly.

“I wonder how cute you’ll look _kneeling_ before me”, whispered Hearts into his ear.

“Fuck you, a god would never kneel before a mortal. Never” answered Zamasu as he turned his face in an opposite direction.

“Are you sure? You never did that with Black?” Hearts asked, “Because I think you did.”

“Stop talking about him you bastard!”

Zamasu was ready to attack him again. But before any blow could reach him, Hearts let go of his neck and grabbed the kai’s wrists, pinning them against the wall. Zamasu’s skin bristled at Heart’s cold touch. His hands, big and rough were like shackles on his wrist. His strength was such, that only one hand was enough to get ahold of him.

Hearts started kissing his neck passionately, roughly, as if he was trying to bite into his skin. Zamasu couldn’t help feeling aroused, his fused body seemed to have become a lot more sensitive. But he also felt contempt, he didn’t want a mortal topping him. It was obviously, different from Black. With him, he knew there was at least some divine element to him. He didn’t want to please this stuck-up mortal.

The kai kept resisting, Hearts seemed to feed on his nervousness.

“Go on, try to break free. I’m not going away until I get what I want.”

“Let go of me mortal!”

Using his free hand, Hearts took Zamasu’s face and sealed his lips with a sudden kiss. He felt a burst of adrenaline run through his body. Having a god in his power was a lot more gratifying than he thought. Hearts appeared to have a certain charm that ignited Zamasu’s curiosity. The kai received the kiss, hesitant and shuddering. The skin around his wrists burned, his face started to warm up. If Hearts squeezed his wrists a bit more, he was sure he’d break them. The armor on his wrists was already crushed by the pressure.

Zamasu felt the mortal’s tongue in his mouth, it was hard to keep up with him. The kai couldn’t deny how attractive Hearts was. He wasn’t totally despicable. He was offering him power and revenge… He couldn’t believe someone that wasn’t himself was actually trying to help him. He felt Hearts bite on his lower lip, a brief pain followed.

Hearts kept kissing his neck, caressing his chest and thighs over his clothes. He was desperate to touch Zamasu’s skin, without any obstacles. He knew the kai was immortal and that just made everything much more of a thrill. He could do anything, without consequence.

Without noticing, Zamasu had stopped fighting. His heart was pounding so loudly, his heartbeats seemed to echo in his temples. 

“I longed for this so much…” said Hearts. “I hate wanting you this bad. The very idea of taking the body of a god in this way, drives me crazy.”

“I feel pity for your fantasies” muttered Zamasu as he smiled.

Hearts grinned, the situation was quite fun to him.

“Now be a good god and lay down. I want you to keep feeling pity for me.”

“Stop ordering me around.”

Hearts used his telekinesis over Zamasu, paralyzing him. His body would be easier to handle that way. He took off his coat and his gloves, exposing his sculpted torso. He approached the kai, straddling over him. Zamasu was breathing heavily, he tried to keep a blank mind. He was so irritated by knowing all his thoughts were out in the light for Hearts to read. He watched the pale hands make their way to his waist, vanishing the red sash around it.

“Hearts, enough! Don’t you think this is too soon? I don’t feel ready, not with you” sighed Zamasu.

“Don’t lie to me. I know you’re curious, you’re liking all this, aren’t you? I can see everything that goes on in your mind. Imagine it’s a way of showing my reverence to you.”

There was a brief silence.

“Show me your reverence then…” said Zamasu.

The kai’s pants were stripped from him. Hearts took the bare legs into his hands. He kissed his ankles and made his way up to the smooth insides of Zamasu’s thighs. His skin was divine, soft as velvet… it was as if the kai’s body demanded him to continue.

Zamasu instantly recognized that familiar, erotic sensation that started tingling his skin. He closed his eyes as Hearts’ lips glided over his neck, his jaw… they traveled up to his ears leaving a warm trace behind. He felt heat rise within his body. He didn’t want to feel it, but it was there, like a blazing furnace.

Hearts made his way to his chest, ready to take off the metal plate that covered him.

“Wait! If you take this off I’ll become unstable again, I won’t be able to help you anymore!” yelled Zamasu.

“Shh… I’ll leave some pieces on you so that won’t happen” Hearts answered.

He removed the paralysis attack, the kai didn’t even flinch. The situation confused Zamasu, could he really trust this guy? Hearts kept kissing him, the strong craving for Zamasu’s body was evident. The kai placed one of his hands over Hearts’ head, burying his fingers into the blond mane. The hair product melted in his hands as he played with the strands of hair. The blood in his veins ran through his body like a wildfire. He was still asking himself, how reasonable was the choice he’d just made? Was it right to give in on his body’s desires? He had done it before, Hearts was right on that. _Did he really want this to happen?_ _He did_.

Hearts continued stripping Zamasu’s body, he removed the armor on his chest and almost ripped his shirt in his rush to undress him.

 _“You’re going to fast”,_ thought Zamasu, hoping Hearts would listen.

His hands ran over the kai’s torso, stroking his arms and waist. He fiercely kissed all the skin that was within reach. Zamasu tried to show no reaction but Hearts’ grasp was delicious. The friction of their naked bodies fueled the tension. Moved by the growing desire, Zamasu caressed Hearts’ back. Softly and quickly, defying his reason.

“Go ahead, touch me. It’s no fun if you don’t do anything.”

The kai removed his hand, not because he didn’t want to. But having intimacy with someone this different was… strange.

“I like to take control over the situations Zamasu and I want you to know, that in this team… I’m in charge. I always get what I want” said Hearts.

He pushed the kai strongly, leaving him face down on the mattress. He used his gravity attack, paralyzing him again. He tangled his fingers into the fluffy, white hair and pulled back hard. Zamasu groaned. 

“Don’t tell me, that suddenly… You lost your taste for mortal men” whispered Hearts as he took off his own pants.

Zamasu remained silent, he hated how this mortal brought up something so intimate. It angered him that his only “safe space” for so long, was now constantly invaded by this stranger. If this was Hearts’ way to brag about the power he could have over him, he had done it. Zamasu felt the mortal’s cold hand touch his abdomen from behind. His fingers slithered over his skin, bringing a chill down his spine. He could feel Hearts’ weight over him, hungry, blinded by a thirst for dominance. He was vicious and his behavior was almost beastly.

Hearts licked his fingers, the next step was obvious.

“Hearts go slow! Slow!” yelled Zamasu.

“Shhh… there are other members of the team in the same building, you don’t want to give them a show, do you?”

“Hearts, slow down for f*cks sake…”

“You’re immortal, I won’t hurt you… I can’t” he replied.

Zamasu was so tense, he didn’t want to think anything.

“It’ll hurt less if you relax…” Hearts whispered as he nibbled on the kai’s long ears. “Just relax…” he repeated, while he licked Zamasu’s skin.

A few moments later, Zamasu let out a loud whimper and his eyes stinged with tears as he felt Hearts go inside. The mortal panted, like a beast in rut as he thrusted into him. With one of his hands he covered the kai’s mouth. Zamasu’s sight went blurry, he grasped tightly onto the sheet underneath him. He felt his face hot and his legs weak. Almost like a reflex, he let out some muffled whining into Hearts’ hand.

“Say something…. Beg me, I want to hear you” grunted Hearts as he pushed down Zamasu’s head. He uncovered his mouth, he really wanted to hear him moan.

The kai wanted to bite into the mattress to silence himself, but it was hard to keep silent.

“Ahhhh… ngh… Hearts…Ahhhh… enough” moaned Zamasu.

“Enough, are you sure?” whispered Hearts into his ears. “Are you going to tell me you’re not liking it? Stop being so prideful and moan.”

Hearts paused to set Zamasu more comfortably on the bed.

“I can’t see your face from behind” he said. “I want to see the expression in your eyes” he added as he removed the metal patch over Zamasu’s face.

The kai’s other eye was a bright-red, the mortal smirked at the sight. He crouched down to shorten the distance between them.

“You’re as corrupted as I am” said Hearts as he caressed Zamasu’s blushed cheeks.

“We’re not even close to being the same”, answered Zamasu quietly, avoiding Hearts’ eyes.

Hearts continued, strands of blond hair stuck to his forehead as sweat dripped down his skin. He tightened his hands around Zamasu’s slender hips. He was delighted at the sight beneath him, a god… pleading, vulnerable. His eyes closing, his chest going up and down to the rhythm of his breathing.

For Zamasu, Hearts was being too rough. His immortality protected him, from what in another scenario, would’ve been constant pain. He couldn’t avoid moaning and from time to time, he covered his mouth with his own hand. But pleasure overwhelmed him. Zamasu felt strangely satisfied, he had given in, only for that instant.

“Moan, do it for me… ” Hearts commanded, as he clenched his hands over Zamasu’s collarbones and shoulders.

“Ah! Hearts!” screamed the kai.

One of his collarbones had snapped, Hearts smiled delighted. The bone healed instantly, Hearts started sucking onto Zamasu’s soft skin, it was a shame no mark could be left on it. The redness vanished almost immediately, it was quite frustrating. He would’ve loved to leave some trace behind, a sign of victory over the god.

Zamasu’s hands, shyly and occasionally ventured to Hearts’ abs. He stopped himself as much as he could from touching him. His nails sank into the milky flesh almost unconsciously, as an answer to the harsh thrusting going on between his legs. He caressed him slightly, as he rocked his hips towards the mortal. He tried drowning all his memories and loneliness in that new man. Even if it was only for a moment.

A few minutes later, he felt Hearts’ warm seed spilling over him. The pearly fluid dripped down his thighs, as they both gasped for air. Hearts remained on top, staring at his trophy. Beyond desire and lust, for him it was about power and submission. He’d managed to seize the body of his most valuable tool. He combed the kai’s silky hair with his fingers, his blushed face was utterly beautiful. Zamasu’s skin glowed iridescent under the room’s violet lights, his eyes avoided Hearts. The mortal noticed the gentle quiver running through Zamasu’s body.

“So, deal’s closed. Welcome to the team, Zamasu” said Hearts as he started getting dressed.

“Is that how you welcome everyone?” scoffed the kai.

Hearts laughed.

“Of course not, you’re different. I wanted to do this. I hope we can do it again sometime…”

“When my body is fit to fight again, I doubt you’ll be able to touch me.”

“We’ll see… I could see so many things in your mind. I know you don’t hate me as much as you say.”

Zamasu blushed, he felt weak for letting himself get carried away.

“So, was it better?” asked Hearts before leaving the room.

“Better than what?”

“Better than getting laid by a saiyan copy?”

“Get out of here!” screamed Zamasu.

Hearts smirked, he put on his glasses and closed the door. Zamasu was alone again, he covered himself with the only sheet he had available. He felt so cold… of course it wasn’t the same. It hadn’t been better either. Everything was different, all the time that awaited before him… was going to be different. The idea alone overwhelmed him.

 _“I hope I’m as important to Hearts as he says I am”_ he thought to himself.


End file.
